undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek Derek is a 27 year old Human male. Battle Theme - Play' Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Almost always Improving and being worked on, even when everything else is so quiet. Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a red hoodie, dark jeans, brown hiking boots, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' He is the age of 27 with medium natural black colored hair that reaches down most of the back of his neck, messy eyebrows, and a Caucasian skin type. He carries with him a pair of brass knuckles. He also has a red right eye and a blue left eye. Personality Derek is a sorta laid back guy at times, having a liking to good food, lazy times, and good games. He's also a friendly guy, albeit he attends to himself, since he tends to accidentally make people angry or think worse of him whenever he talks. He's very cautious when it comes to personal safety, but very loose on his public reputation. He's also got a southern talk but no accent to him, his voice is actually sounds in a more bass regain, but reasonable enough for his size and age. Backstory Derek used to be part of a large mafia family, or a gang, so to say. This ‘family’ of his adopted him in at the age of 12, as he used to live on the streets at a young age, was with them until he was 27. He was taught how to read, write, steal, and sly his way through life, and took singing as a part-time hobby. He was usually the Courier of the group, usually just bringing things from point A to point B, and bring whatever from point B to point C, and skip anyone who would give him a hard time. He always carried around with him a knife and a singular brass knuckle, to hide it easier. On one of his runs, however, the cops followed him, and he didn't notice. Once he went back to his Gang, the cops came up to the place, and immediately issued a stalemate. It felt like minutes for the few seconds he froze in front of them, and through him freezing on the spot his family immediately opened fire. From what could of been a mostly peaceful stalemate turned into a firefight that reeked for hours, dodging everything he could avoid for the first few minutes. As it continued, the toll this trouble was making on him grew fast, his one slip up was costing so much in so little time. Even though Derek tried to help around getting wounded out, most were already dead or wounded beyond saving. He was terrified, all the people he loved and cared about we're all dead or too hurt to stand. He ran off, towards Mt.Ebott, where he inevitably fell into the underground. Via this, he blames himself for all the deaths of his ‘family’ causing him to go into bad state of depression, with the feeling of how he should of died in there instead of living it; survivor's guilt. Because of this, a very special thing happened. He created himself a friend that helped him cope with his troubles, blaming 'it' for everything that happened, that 'it' is what made him like this, yet 'it' was there to help. However, it ultimately evolved into more. The entire Night that this happened, he calls it 'That Night.' He refrains from calling it anything else, and is often seen in a sad mood if he were to mention that term. Affiliations ' Friends' * Ryker - visits this guy anytime he needs something, or someone to talk to * Markus - hunted by, now close friends. Acquaintances * The Great Avv - bought this guy a milkshake Enemies * TBD Stats Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 35 ** DF: 40 ** HP: 60 ** Seems a bit tense ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk - compliment Derek, he gives a thanks "'''Hey, thanks for that." ' ** Threaten - 'Threaten Derek to leave you alone "Oh, tough guy, are we? At least you got courage." ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Derek an overused line "'Hey, practice a little, and you'll get some real babes... or guys, whatever your into"' ** Insult #1-3 'insult Derek "Heh, insults don't get to me easy, sorry." ** Insult #4 - 'insult Derek '"That's getting a bit old, pal." ** Insult #5 - 'say Derek causes problems '"No, I don't, your just assuming.' His ATK dropped. ** Insult #6 - 'tell Derek he couldn't defend any of his friends '"I can defend them, without a doubt." His DEF dropped. = Flavor Text = * Derek gives you a slight wave. -Pacifist/Neutral encounter ** Derek puts his hands in his jacket, rolling his shoulders. -Random text ** Derek grins. -Random text. ** Derek yawns. -Random text ** Derek begins to flip his knife, only to immediatly regret his decisions and picks the knife up after it hits the ground -Random Text ** Derek begins humming a song. -Random text Attacks '''First attack - Knife Swipe - He slices the bullet board very rapidly 3 times for pacifist, 4 for neutral, and 6 for geno, and this can be dodged depending on where he pulls the knife out at. If he pulls it out and its top right of him, go bottom left, if he pulls it out top left, go bottom right, and vice versa. Upon hit, this has a 50-50 chance of causing bleed, which acts similar to San's karma system, which it bleeds HP over time. Second attack - Brass beast ''- He pulls out his brass knuckle, and it will act like Asgore's blue and orange attack. When he moves his fist from right to left or left to right, thats an orange, if he shakes his fist up and down, its a blue. Once he attacks it will be a fast full bullet board attack, that it swings in a slow succession. This goes 4 for pacifist, 5 for neutral, and 7 for geno. '''Third attack '- Shank - ''This acts similar to ''Knife Swipe, including the bleed, but instead of a slash, its a stab, which Derek pulls out his knife, and rapidly stabs at the bullet board, and there isn't any warning areas, instead, his animation changes to where the knife will strike, and this can strike 3 times, with a 4th sometimes thrown in Fourth attack(last) '- ''Mix up - ''He uses both knife and brass knuckle, he uses ''knife swipe first and does brass beast ''while he's slashing, making you try to move and see what his attacks for his knuckle to be. The amount depending on path is the same as the attacks alone. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral "'Hey, the name's Derek." -Introduction * He likes to give random nicknames to people, to remember them easier. * Derek isn't as strong as some might think. * Derek has 2 major fears: One; being a friend meeting their demise next to him, and two; having major problems arise due to his actions. * Derek is a sloppy fighter, fighting off of moves he saw in the movies * Derek is a bit of an emotional mess hidden by 'fake' calmness. If you were a friend or a Pacifist, he may at random in battle skip his turn to feel better. * Derek has had 1 on-going gimmick; constantly up for eating fries. * In a "genocide run" he simply just wont appear at all. Derek.png|Derek's first photo DerekFrisk.png|A frisk recolor of Derek New Piskel (4).gif|Derek's second sprite Derek Hat Eyes Talking Blushing.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking Angry.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking Happy.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking.gif|Derek's talking animation Hype.png|Derek's first drawing cameo Derek and Snake.png|Derek's second Drawing cameo, with Snake coiling around him, both asleep. Credit: ThebrightestEyes DerekBattleSprite.png|Derek's Battle Sprite(?) Derek MTAM traceover.png|The third drawing of em. Neko Dark and Derek.jpeg|Made by PaperJamSans Derek's Red eye.jpeg|First Canon drawing of his glowing red eye. Thatnight.jpg|A drawing of the infamous term; That Night... Derek Legit.png Category:OC Category:Human Category:User;THE WAR KID Category:Male